knd los chicos del barrio Operacion ARMA
by BLULK
Summary: Ha llegado un reporte a la base lunar que los de la otra cuadra han inventado un arma muy peligrosa y el sector V se encargara de ponerla en custodia antes que sea muy tarde.. lo lograran? N/A: esto es un oneshot que "algun@s" me pidieron por wpp ( dejen de acosarme :'v ) talvez ( y si es que les gusta ) podria hacerlo historia N/A 2:el otro fanfic lo continuaren breve...


**-No quiero ir, no me obliguen a ir!** \- decía numero 4 mientras lo subían a la nave y lo amarraban a su silla.

Número 2 estaba en el volante del CAMPER y Número 3 estaba mirando por el vidrio abrazando su Simio Arco iris.

 **-No sé por qué te quejas, Cuatro** \- dijo Cinco **. -Después de todo, es un parque de samuráis**

 **-Estaría bien si no fuera...**

 **-El parque samurái del amor de los Simios Arco iris!-** Tres terminó por él, feliz de la vida, mientras que Cuatro se retorcía como si lo estuvieran torturando. La verdad es que, aunque al principio estaba algo emocionado, luego de saber en serio a donde iban, Cinco lo tuvo que amarrar a su silla.

 **-Recuérdame porque estamos aquí, Uno** \- Cuatro se quejó de nuevo.

 **-Los chicos de la otra cuadra tienen un arma secreta escondida en este parque y es nuestro deber desactivarla** \- Uno le explico como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

 **-Ya llegamos!-** dijo Dos, y todos salieron del CAMPER y se quedaron por un rato en la entrada del parque. Era muy afeminado, como todo lo relacionado con los Simios arco iris, lo que hacía a Cuatro vomitar y a Tres gritar y cantar, pero la diferencia es que estaban vestidos de samuráis y kimonos, tratando de promover algo así como la paz mundial, o al menos eso fue los que todos, menos Cuatro, entendieron.

 **-YAY!-** dijo Tres, y jalo a Cuatro de la manga. - **Vamos, Güero!**

- **No quiero, Kuki-** dijo cuatro desanimado

 **-No seas aguafiestas, y ven!-** Tres le dijo, jalándole de la manga con más fuerza. Cuatro se empezó a quejar, pero bueno, era Tres, así que solo se fue con ella, y parecía que quería vomitar, pero solo por Tres no lo hacía.

 **-Parece que ya los perdimos-** dijo Dos, sacando un sándwich de su mochila y se lo empezó a comer.

Cinco solo se le quedo viendo. **-Es un parque de diversiones, va a haber comida, porque trajiste un sándwich**?- ella le preguntó.

- **No me gusta la comida japonesa** \- Dos le contesto con la boca llena.

 **-O sea, hello!-** Uno dijo, tratando de capturar su atención. - **Estamos en una misión importante contra los de la Otra Cuadra, y ustedes están pensando en comida?**

 **-Cierto** \- dijo cinco reaccionando, aunque aún se le quedo viendo raro a Dos y su sándwich de quien parecía estar enamorado. **-Vamos a buscar a Tres y Cuatro.**

 **-Donde podrán estar?-** se preguntaba Uno

Dos y Cinco solo intercambiaron miradas. - **Hay un túnel del amor por aquí cerca?**

Uno saco un folleto y lo reviso. **-Al parecer, sí-** dijo, con un tono que decía _Duh! Son Tres y Cuatro, es demasiado obvio!_

En cuanto Dos se acabó su comida, él, Uno y Cinco fueron a buscar a Tres y Cuatro, aunque también estaban pendientes por si se topaban a los de la Otra Cuadra.

Mientras, Tres y Cuatro estaban en la fila para entrar al túnel que al parecer era de amor, pero Cuatro solo había querido subirse por que había katanas y otras cosas de samuráis adentro, o eso decía el folleto.

 **-Por qué se tardan tanto?-** Cuatro se quejó. **-Solo es un paseo por un tonto río!**

 **-No es un tonto río-** Tres le corrigió. - **Es un río mágico de amor!**

 **-Lo que tú digas, Kuki-** Cuatro le dijo desinteresado, mientras que esperaba a que la fila avanzara. En eso, los de la Otra Cuadra se metieron, dejando a muchos niños enojados.

 **-Hey, tarados de la Otra Cuadra!-** Cuatro les dijo **. -Váyanse a atrás de la fila!**

Los de la Otra Cuadra voltearon, y encontraron a Tres y Cuatro. **-Vaya vaya, pero si son Kuki y Güero. Donde está el resto de su tonto Sector?**

 **-No los necesitamos para patear sus traseros!-** Cuatro les dijo sacando su arma, y empezó a dispararles ingredientes que le habían sobrado a Dos cuando estaba haciendo su sándwich, mientras que Tres les empezó a aventar globos de agua

 **-Miren como nos dejaron** \- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron en unísono como siempre. - **Padre, se molestará. Esta ropa es nueva!**

 **-Pero se parece mucho a la que usan todos los días-** Tres dijo algo confundida. **-Cuál es la diferencia?**

Los de la Otra Cuadra iban a responder, pero llegaron Uno, Dos y Cinco armados con muchas cosas, como dulces, botellas de soda, y otras cosas que habían comprado en lo que buscaban a Tres y Cuatro.

 **-Deténgase ahí, Chicos de la Otra Cuadra-** Uno dijo, apuntándoles con una soda.

 **-Con que ahí estaba su Sector-** exclamaron los de la otra cuadra, enseguida directamente vieron a Uno. **-Cuánto daño crees que nos hará esa soda, Niguel?**

 **-Entréguenos el arma secreta, o si no...-** dijo uno, tratando de intimidarlos.

 **-Bueno, ya** \- dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra. - **Solo tenemos algo que hacer.**

 **-Y que podría ser ese algo?-** dijo Cinco -

 **Miren arriba –** los de los otra cuadra comenzaron a reír –

 **Ahora si sacaron boleto –** dijo cuatro alzándose la manga pero enseguida cae una red eléctrica encima de ellos dejándolos aturdidos

Más tarde...

 **-De todas las ideas que pudieron haber tenido-** empezó a decir Numero Uno- **Se les ocurrió amarrarnos y colgarnos arriba de un caldero de ácido?**

Precisamente estaban en una atracción del parque, lleno de katanas y tecnología obviamente instalada por los de la Otra Cuadra. Uno estaba colgado en medio, mientras que Dos y Cinco estaban a su derecha y Tres y Cuatro a su izquierda.

 **-Pobre Niguel -** dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra. **-No sabes diferenciar el ácido del queso fundido para nachos?**

 **-Genial!-** exclamo Dos.

 **-No es genial si el punto es destruirte en queso fundido para nachos!** \- Cinco le replico. **-Tienes alguna obsesión con la comida?**

 **-Cualquier obsesión que pueda tener Dos no se compara con la obsesión de Tres y los Simios Arcoíris-** Cuatro replicó.

 **-Deja al Simio Arcoíris Samurái fuera de esto, Cuatro!-** Tres dijo, y es ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que a lado de Tres estaba colgado su Simio Arcoíris Samurái. Dos y Cinco simplemente lo vieron de forma extraña y luego voltearon a ver a los de la Otra Cuadra.

 **-Cuál es el punto de tener al Simio amarrado**?- les pregunto cinco.

 **-Quieren olvidarse del simio por un momento?-** Uno gritó. - **No pueden mantenerme aquí amarrado, que no ven que yo vivo de mi público?** Enseguida miro a los de la otra cuadra - **Ustedes, tarados de la Otra Cuadra, esta idea ya está muy usada!-** les dijo Uno, mientras Cinco negaba la cabeza por su comentario.

 **-Uno, solo piénsalo, quién muere en queso fundido para nachos**?- Cuatro le dijo, y Cinco solo se le quedó viendo.

 **-El queso fundido para nachos no es letal-** Dos dijo, tratando de animar el ambiente, aunque no lo estaba logrando. **-Nos lo podemos comer.**

 **-Vamos a morir en queso fundido para nachos?-** Tres dijo, y de repente, empezó a llorar a mares.

 **-No vamos a morir en queso fundido para nachos!-** Cinco dijo.

 **-Niguel y Abby tienen razón** \- dijeron enseguida los de la otra cuadra, recordando el comentario de la falta de originalidad en destruir a los Chicos del Barrio, así que sacaron varias armas de láser y otras cosas que los chicos imaginaron las cuales Padre les había dado. Había varias a su alrededor, y los chicos tenían al menos una apuntando a su rostro.

 **-Ahora si, esto es más original-** dijo Uno un poco asustado -

 **-Si el queso fundido para nachos no nos mata, esto si lo hará-** Dos dijo.

 **-Quieren dejar de ser tan pesimistas? No me dejan pensar en el escape-** Cinco dijo.

 **Oh! No te preocupes por el escape Abigail, pues no hay ninguno –** los de la otra cuadra comenzaron a cargar sus láser en contra de los chicos del barrio -

Pensando que su fin había llegado, Cuatro pensó que no tenía nada que perder ahora. **-Kuki?-** dijo Cuatro, volteando a ver a Tres, aunque era algo difícil con todas las armas apuntando a ellos.

 **-Si Güero?-** le respondió ella felizmente, aparentemente olvidando que hace un momento estaba llorando a mares por creer que morirían en queso fundido para nachos.

- **Tengo algo que decirte-** Cuatro le dijo nerviosamente, y sentía que su cara empezaba a ponerse roja.

 **-Tiene algo que ver con los Simios Arcoíris?-** Tres le pregunto, lo que probó correcto lo que había dicho antes de Dos, Tres y sus obsesiones.

 **-No, la verdad es que yo...-** Cuatro empezó, pero cuando ya había juntado su valor, una explosión vino del techo haciendo soltar todos los láser a los de la otra cuadra y en esa bola de fuego se vio una nave que caía – **dónde estoy? –** dijo una pequeña vocecita saliendo de la nave **-Memo?-** dijo la vocecita. De inmediato se dieron cuenta que era tommy el hermano menor de dos que había llegado en la nave -

 **-Tommy?-** Dos le dijo. **-Que haces aquí? Estoy en medio de una misión!**

 **-En serio?-** Tommy le pregunto sarcásticamente. - **Por que como yo lo veo, están a punto de morir en un caldero de queso -**

 **Tonto, tonto, y más tonto, te dije que aterrizaras no que chocaras la nave –** dijo otra voz muy reconocida saliendo del humo que provocaba la nave – **eres tan inservible como piloto –** miro al sector V amarrados con cadenas – **y ustedes que hacen ahí perdiendo el tiempo?!**

- **Número 86, que haces aquí?-** pregunto 5 viéndola fijamente.

 **362 me mando personalmente a revisar la arma que se suponía que ustedes tenían que asegurar –**

 **Eso es lo que estoy haciendo 86 –** dijo Niguel viéndola de cabeza –

 **Que significa esto? –** Dijeron los de la otra cuadra cogiendo su laser – **ya tenemos suficiente problemas con Padre por la ropa nueva, y ahora destruyen su bodega –** enseguida dispararon el láser pero Fanny lo esquivo y siguió su rumbo hasta la nave -

 **Oigan ustedes díganme donde está su arma secreta –** dijo 86 apuntándolos con una pistola de mostaza.

86 fue con los de la Otra Cuadra y empezó a rondar en círculos, haciendo que de a poco se alejaran de los controles. Mientras, Tommy fue al caldero y trató de moverlo, pero era muy pesado para él.

 **-Tommy...-** Dos empezó, pero Tommy lo interrumpió.

 **-No te preocupes Memo, los sacaré de aquí, pues yo soy numero T –** dijo Tommy, tratando de empujar el caldero, pero sin resultado

 **-Tommy, apártate del caldero!-** Dos le dijo a su hermanito, y en eso, los de la Otra Cuadra dispararon el láser el cual corto las cadenas que habían, así, los chicos cayeron al caldero.

 **-Ayúdenme!-** dijo Cuatro. **-No sé nadar!**

Mientras, Tres iba por su Simio Arcoíris y Uno activo sus zapatos cohete. Los otros se agarraron de él y Uno los sacó del caldero.

 **-Tenían razón-** dijo cuatro. **-El queso fundido para nachos no es letal.**

 **-Están bien todos?-** Uno dijo, tratando de quitase el queso para nachos de los zapatos.

 **-Las patas de mi Simio Arcoíris Samurái están llenas de queso, pero estoy bien-** Tres dijo felizmente, como siempre.

 **-No volveré a comer nachos en toda mi vida-** dijo dos viéndose embarrado de queso – **bueno… talvez tantito –** se comenzó a lamer los dedos.

 **-Recuérdenos usar ácido la próxima vez-** dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra y se fueron en un cohete que salió del suelo.

Número 86 se olvidó por un momento de donde estaba y se puso seria. - **Y cuál era el arma de los de la Otra Cuadra?**

Uno se le quedó viendo, recordando cuál era su verdadera misión, y que se habían olvidado de ese insignificante detalle con todo el asunto de la muerte en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos. Miró al resto de su sector por apoyo moral, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

 **-Y bien, Uno?-** Número 86 preguntó.

Uno rio nerviosamente. - **No, qué bárbaro, Número 86-** él le dijo. - **Nos agarraste en mal momento.**

 **-Se les olvidó el arma por casi morir en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos**?- 86 le preguntó, y ahora si estaba muy enojada. Uno solo se le quedó viendo un segundo antes de correr y Número 86 lo empezó a perseguir por toda la atracción.

 **Le dije a 362 que el sector V no podría hacer esto, le dije pero no me hizo caso -** Uno solo se le quedó viendo un segundo antes de correr y Número 86 lo empezó a perseguir por toda la atracción.

 **-Y ahora qué?-** Cinco dijo, tratando de ver que hacer.

 **-Vamos por unos nachos!-** Dos dijo.

 **-Creí que nunca volverías a comer nachos-** Tommy dijo.

 **-Yo nunca dije eso-** Dos le dijo a Tommy indignado, mientras Cinco negaba la cabeza.

Mientras, Tres y Cuatro iban detrás de ellos.

 **-Y que querías decirme güero?** \- Tres le pregunto a Cuatro, haciendo que él se pusiera rojo. Después de todo, ya había perdido su valor, y eso solo se consigue cuando estas a punto de morir con tres de tus mejores amigos y la chica de la que estás enamorado en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos.

 **-Que todavía me debes dinero** \- Cuatro dijo, tratando de buscar una excusa y recordando el incidente de la playa.

 **-No es cierto** \- le replico Tres.

 **-Que si!**

 **-Que no!**

 **-Que si!**

 **-Que no!**

 **Parece no sospecharon nada Querido Padre –** dijeron los de la otra cuadra en un trasmisor –

 **Bien, bien, Nigel y su equipo no sabrá que lo Golpeo…. o quien –** dijo el espectro sonriendo sentado en un sillón – **o acaso me equivoco? –** dijo el espectro viendo para afrente a una parte más oscura –

 **Si…. muy pronto lo descubrirán….**

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
